User talk:Kalm Treeblade
Hi Kalm Treeblade, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 19:37, August 11, 2011 Hi, and welcome to the wiki! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 00:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki, matey! Taggerung Warrior of Redwall 02:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Just wonderin' Just wonderin', but do you do art trades? I like the art you're putting up on here.(If you want to check out my art, see this. --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 22:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'd like you to draw my mouse character Notch Grayfur. She's a pale gray mouse with blue eyes. She wears a long black, long sleeved tunic that reaches her knees. The tunic has a purple trim that is patterned like flames. Around her waist, she has a white sash that has a dagger with a blue pommel stone thrust into it. She is slightly heavy lidded, as if tired and she holds a javelin in her right paw, loosely. I would like her to be wading in the river Moss, the water up to her ankles, but that's optional. You can send in the info for the character that you would like me to draw, and I'll get to it. --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 01:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Art Hello again! I was admiring your profile pic and wondering if you want to do an art trade. If you do, just send me the description of the character or characters (no more than three, please) that you want in your picture, along with as many extra details as you think necessary for me to get it right. You can let me know whether you want me to describe the picture I want, or if you want to just pick one or two characters off my FANFIC CHARACTER LIST. My art page is HERE if you want to see it. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 02:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) OK Will do! I am currently very busy so I will probably take a day or two to get your picture to you, but I will try my best to get it done as soon as possible. Thanks for your picture, it looks great! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Art done Wow, Kalm! You are fast! Anyways, thank you for the awesome drawing and here is Kurrat. Hope you like! Click on it to make it bigger. --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 20:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it. :D --JumpoverMoon 20:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Name What is the name of your character that I'm supposed to be sketching? God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 21:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, Kalm! I am one of this wiki's artist's. I hope you enjoy it here. Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 23:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! This is SalemtheCruel, author of Maria, but I am not loged in. Do you want to chat with me? 01:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi! So what do you want to chat about then? SalemtheCruel 01:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Whazzup? Ok then! How'd you get into Redwall? SalemtheCruel 02:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I first got into Redwall when I was around 4; watching the show on TV. A year ago I rediscovered it at a bookstore... Hey can you check out some of my fanfictions, Kalm? SalemtheCruel 02:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel